


Moving On

by anotherfngrl



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Coparents to lovers, F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: When the dust settles, they have each other.A look at Jess and Gil once the chaos ends.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



When the dust settles, they have each other.  
  
Jessica sat by his hospital bed and held his hand and prayed- Gil could never look at her there, looking so small and afraid, and not remember that she was the fierce, brave woman who saved him.  
  
When Malcolm's calls to Gil went unanswered, he surprised them all by calling JT. Gil's team were the first on the scene and they made sure to document everything so that Ainsley's self-defense plea was ironclad. In the end, faced with thousands of potentially compromised DNA tests, the DA elected not to press charges and began working through Endicott's files to see which of his famous friends had gotten away with rape and murder.  
  
When the things calmed down, Ainsley found herself giving more interviews than she was doing. She took a sabbatical and, with her family's blessing, began working on a book.  
  
The weekend after Gil is released from the hospital, they finally have a moment to breathe. He got out on Tuesday, so the kids and the team have both had time to fuss over him (Malcolm, naturally, fussing with _both_ groups.)  
  
Saturday, Ainsley is happily cooped up writing and Malcolm is helping JT assemble baby furniture. Gil is thrilled his partner has a little one on the way, and equally pleased to see the deepening bond between JT and Malcolm. So they finally have a day to themselves with no one else to worry about.  
  
Gil's car is still in the shop, Jessica having wrecked it while saving him. And he refuses to be chauffeured on a date. Thinking some fresh air and low key relaxation will do both of them good, he picks her up and takes her to the park.  
  
There will be time to wine and dine Jessica later. Gil knows he has signed on as her plus one to dozens of fancy society functions, and he will take her nice places and let her take him to fancy spots later. But today is just about spending time together and being glad they have the chance.  
  
Jessica is always beautiful, and it's a delight to see her casually dressed. No smart suit or evening gown, just pants and a light sweater. He takes her hand and they walk the few blocks to Central Park.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay to do this much walking, Gil?" Jess asks, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll let you call Adolpho when it's time to go home, okay?" he assures her. "I need some fresh air."  
  
Jessica agrees, wrapping her arm around his a little tighter as they reach the park. It's quiet today, and they find a bench out of the way of most of the traffic.  
  
They talk for hours, conversation flowing easily between her social adventures, his co-workers, and of course "their" kids. Gil can't imagine having this with anybody else- falling into a new relationship with someone who has been so close for so long.  
  
Gil brought a simple lunch, bought from one of the sweet French deli style shops she likes, and they nibble as they talk, more wrapped up in their conversation than the beauty of the park or the delicious food.  
  
This was meant to be a lunch date, but what finally draws it to a close is the realization that evening is approaching as the sun fades.  
  
"Would you like to come back to the house for a drink?" Jessica offers.  
  
"I'd love that," Gil agrees, smiling when she calls Adolpho to come pick them up.

They're sitting together on the couch laughing hours later when Ainsley walks in. "Well hello, Mom and Dad," she says with a smile, teasing then as she checks up on them.  
  
"Don't you need to clean your room or something?" Gil teases back.  
  
"At least I don't have to bleach my brain. Please go to your room if you need to be alone," Ainsley requests. Gil is pretty sure he's heard Jessica make that request of Ainsley and her boyfriends.  
  
Jessica smiles at him, then raises an eyebrow at Ainsley. "You're here because?"  
  
"No reason." Ainsley shrugs and smiles, kissing her mother on the cheek. "You two lovebirds have a good night. Don't tire Gil out too much." She kisses him on the cheek too, and leaves.  
  
"Go! Write! Be brilliant! And _leave us alone!"_ Jessica tells her youngest, laughing.  
  
"That child," Jessica says once she's gone, shaking her head fondly.  
  
"Do you think she'll call Malcolm, or should we expect him to drop in too?" Gil laughs.  
  
"I vote if he shows up, we give him a show," Jessica teases, kissing him. "They'll learn to give us privacy one way or another."  
  
Gil grins, kissing her back. It's a new beginning and a continuation of something old, all at once. Now if they can just get the kids to leave them in peace long enough to explore it.  
  
Gil hears the front door open. Without letting go of Jessica, he points at the door. "Out!" he orders.  
  
"Jeez, I'm going!" Malcolm says, and the door closes again.  
  
Gil and Jessica dissolve into laughter, holding each other up, as soon as the door clicks shut. This may be new and different, but there's no one he'd rather move forward with.


End file.
